This proposal requests funding for a state-of-the-art Pulse-Doppler ultrasound echocardiographic instrument, the Philips HDI5000 SonoCT, coupled with the McKesson Horizon Medical Imaging image management system. This system will serve a community of researchers at the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC). There is currently one ultrasound instrument at the institution that is available for research work, but it is 9 years old, has limited data reduction capabilities, and does not have the capability to make ultrasound measurements in small animals. The requested ultrasound instrument is mobile which allows ready access to all experimental sites within the HSC, while the image management system will be housed in fixed locations in order to maximize data analysis capabilities. The ultrasound/image management system is a state-of-the-art system, which will enable UNTHSC to meet the current, and future needs of its researchers, as well as modernize teaching technology. It is hoped to take advantage of the broad capabilities of the ultrasound instrument in order to collect data on in vivo structural and functional adaptations of the heart and vasculature to a variety of perturbations, including obesity, hypertension, heart failure, aging, and exercise. Current research needs for the ultrasound/image management system include determining: (i) structural and functional adaptations of the heart in response to blood pressure control and/or exercise training during the development of obesity, (ii) global consequences of pulmonary hypertension and right coronary artery disease, (iii) ventricular remodeling in response to rapid ventficular pacing-induced cardiomyopathy, (iv) the impact of pyruvate therapy on myocardial contractile performance and cerebral perfusion following cardiac arrest and cardiopulmonary resuscitation (v) skeletal muscle vascular conductance and cardiac output to assist in assessing arterial baroreflex and autonomic control of the muscle vasculature at rest and during exercise, and (vi) vagal-cardiac function in the elderly as a result of exercise training.There are six major users from the Department of Integrative Physiology, all with NIH peer reviewed research grants. In addition, we have identified additional departmental users who would benefit from the use of ultrasound echocardiography. Finally, we envision recruiting other Health Science Center researchers in the fields of osteopathic manipulative medicine, clinical medicine, Alzheimer's disease research, and bariatric medicine to take advantage of the instrumentation's capabilities.